I Am Lost Without
by Erica N Peterson
Summary: This is a series of poems, with lots of different points of views involved - Peeta, Gale, Katniss, Finnick who is my favorite, Haymitch... you get the idea.  Some are free-verse, some are rhyming, but all are beautiful.
1. You're Perfect

**This is a series of poems I wrote, inspired by TheSoggyBug, mostly in Peeta's POV. I'll specify if they aren't. Hope you like them! Review! In your reviews, say if you like free-verse or rhyming poems. I'll do both.**

_This poem is Peeta's POV, free-verse. If you like stanzas, every four lines is one._

When you are gone

I cannot think

I cannot breathe

Or survive.

If you were gone

I know I'd die

Without you here

With me.

Your gentle laugh

Your quiet voice

Your beauty all

Are mine.

How to survive

Is a mystery

I cannot live

Without you.

A soft voice

Whispering

Telling me that you

Are mine.

All of you

All of me

Together

In perfect peace.

Without you

I cannot live

I cannot survive

I cannot exist.

You are my essence

My own

My all, you're

Mine.

I know without you

Life is a mystery

I know without you

Life is nothing.

Without you

I am hopeless

Without you

I am as good as dead.

Knowing you are mine

Joy

Knowing I am yours

Peace.

Everything I am

Begins with you

Everything I want to be

Begins with you.

You are mine

I am yours

Together

Again.

Your soothing hand

Your comforting voice

Your singing laugh

You're perfect.


	2. My Mockingjay

_I Am Lost Without Poem #2, Gale's point of view. I decided to make line breaks between stanzas, but if you don't like it, just review and tell me._

* * *

Can't you tell that I am lost?

With all you do, at what the cost

You put me in, when you're with him,

I can see no chance to win.

* * *

I wish I did, and you don't see

The anguish that you force on me.

And every minute you're not here,

It's _him_, not me you're ever near.

* * *

I'm weeping, still lamenting,

And I'm forever repenting

Of the deed that made you hate me,

Though I don't know it, you berate me.

* * *

If you left for him forever,

I don't know if... no, I'd _never_

Forget the pain inside me, burning,

Never compensate my yearning

* * *

For you, it's you, please, see,

Don't punish, torture me,

For wanting you all for my own,

For something I have never known.

* * *

And even though you're always his,

And you, oh, I'll always miss,

I'll always remember... nay,

_Cherish_ memories of my Mockingjay.


	3. I Know It's Real

_I Am Lost Without Poem #3. Peeta's Point of View (POV). Rhyming. I'm doing the line breaks between stanzas, but if you didn't like them, review and I'll take them out._

* * *

Living, breathing,

Hurting, healing,

Never leaving,

I'm with you.

I'll stay here,

I promise you,

Far or near,

My heart is too.

It is always

Next to yours,

Beating, pulsing,

For all the hours.

Feeling you,

Giving strength,

Knowing that

At such a length

I will be yours

And you are mine,

And if that's true

Then I'll be fine.

Living, Breathing,

Pulsing, Beating,

Never leaving,

Not retreating

When I am with you,

It's joy I feel,

When you are with me,

I know it's real.

Hurting, healing,

I'm with you,

But pulsing, feeling,

You're with me, too.


	4. My Annie

_This one is in Finnick's point of view, as his last good-bye to Annie. Free-verse, mostly, except for a few words._

Oh, my Annie, blessed Annie,

The first time I saw you,

My heart made

A little bounce.

The second time I saw you,

It skipped a beat.

The third time I saw you,

It leaped into the air.

The fourth time I saw you,

It did a little flip.

The fifth time I saw you,

It just stopped cold.

Not dead, but waiting.

Waiting to see you again

So it could start up

And race faster than ever.

Oh, my Annie, blessed Annie,

The sixth time I saw you,

I sang a little song.

The seventh time I saw you,

I knew what I'd been waiting for.

The eighth time I saw you,

I could not believe my eyes

For the beauty that I saw

Was indescribable -

Not just on the outside, but the in.

The ninth time I saw you,

I danced until I died.

The tenth time I saw you,

I broke down and cried.

Oh, my Annie, blessed Annie,

Without you, I am lost,

For the eleventh time I saw you,

I finally had the courage

To tell you.

Oh, my Annie, blessed Annie,

The first time we parted,

I cried of sadness.

The second time we parted,

I sobbed my heart out.

The third time we parted,

I closed my eyes until we reunited.

The fourth time we parted,

I longed for the morrow.

The fifth time we parted,

My heart filled with sorrow,

Wondering,

Waiting,

Longing,

Hoping to see you again.

Oh, my Annie, blessed Annie,

The sixth time we parted,

Something beautiful disappeared.

The seventh time we parted,

I screamed in grief,

The eighth time we parted,

I couldn't stand myself for leaving.

The ninth time we parted,

Nothing could contain my grieving.

The tenth time we parted,

My anguish only grew.

But the eleventh time we parted...

I knew I was gone from you.

I'd gone to the Capitol,

I'd left you, I know,

And nothing could console me,

Nothing could help my soul.

The eleventh time we parted,

I knew it was the last.

I tried, tried to get back to you,

My Annie.

But the wind was strong

And the current stronger

And they beat me, fast and true.

So the eleventh time we parted,

I knew I'd never again

Be seeing you,

Oh, my Annie, blessed Annie,

I'm sorry for the pain -

But the wind held fast,

And the current faster,

I knew I'd never, no never

Get past her,

The Capitol.

The enemy.

The killer.

My death.

Don't grieve me, Annie,

And 'tho you're in pain,

Always remember me,

Snow or rain,

So please, oh, please, don't cry.

But, oh, my Annie, my oh, so blessed Annie,

Good-bye.


	5. I Will Always Be Lost

_This poem is in Haymitch's point of view, when he has just won the Hunger Games. Rhyming._

They all cheer, but don't they know?

Not the torture I undergo.

Not the pain inside, tearing me,

Not the things... they go on bearing me.

Every night it is the same,

Every nightmare, each remains,

Of the horrid crimes I did,

Of the wretchedness amid.

I stand in my own ruins, weeping,

Seeking solace for me, keeping

Every moment of the Games,

Every torture still remains.

I am not a simple player,

Not just another worthless layer

Of hideousness of the Games,

The hideousness that still remains.

I am not something small, useless,

Not something to appall, ruthless,

But a living, breathing, human being,

Just wanting his life to have some meaning.

The anguish, oh, the penalty,

The torture, it is guaranteed,

A living nightmare, all I am,

An agonized figure, all I can

Do now is try to just forget,

An impossible task, still and yet,

I will try to lose everything,

Memories, nightmares, horrid fiends.

The cheering that I hear below,

They should, but, oh, how could they know

I did not... never wanted to kill,

But see what happened. That and still

I know that I cannot forget.

I know that I cannot lose it.

I know that it will torture me,

I know that the anguish that it... see

My agony, my torture, everything,

Why can't they all just leave me be?

I'll cry and scream and drink and destroy,

But I will always be lost...


	6. Possibilities of Words

_This is a poem that Peeta wrote to Katniss but never had the chance to give to her during the Hunger Games series (I made that up myself - pretty clever, huh?). He wrote it on saying that all the written things must be true. Anything can be overcome, even death._

Fresh ink drying on a page,

They cannot sing, dance, speak, or rage.

Words unsaid, yet filled with power,

Healing, breaking, every hour.

To touch the clouds or see beyond,

To feel the sun's heat as it first dawned,

To flow with a river or taste the sky,

To the stars and back, by and by.

It is impossible to know

How words will move, create, or flow,

Yet while creating emotions, feelings,

They're still creating deeper healings.

To lift a mountain or empty the sea,

Words make all impossibilities be.

With every letter, for every age,

Fresh ink is drying on a page.


	7. Hope's Ray

_Poem #7. Peeta's POV, stating that no matter how bad things are something good can still happen._

Thundering, treacherous, terrible storm,

Darkness smothers the sky,

Blackening, thickening, darkening clouds,

All light is gone, swept by.

If only, if only, the rains would stop,

If only the lightnings cease,

A break in the clouds, sunshine's ray,

Allows a bit of peace.

A badly needed ray of hope

Fills each frightened heart,

The rain stopped, the darkness gone,

Rejoice! when shadows depart.


	8. Our Fabric

_This is Gale's POV, simply saying how he and Katniss's relationship grew. Rhyming._

It started with a single thread,

A quick and simple "hi".

Woven together, thicker it spread,

As the days and weeks crept by.

More colors and lengths added to the mix,

Friendship's treasured touch grew,

Bound so tightly nothing comes betwixt,

A fabric of friendship renewed.

How many threads had been woven in

To a friendship never to be broken?

How thick had it grown, when,

It started with a friendship token?

It filled the sky, unbroken bond,

Not made by force or treasure

Forged by kindness, never gone,

A simple friendship pleasure.

But more and more it grew and grew,

Until more than friends remained,

But you left with him, so I am lost,

And nothing will stay the same.


	9. My Lost Hopes

_Gale's POV, as his response to Katniss choosing Peeta. Kinda, short, but, alas..._

My eyelids are heavy,

My heart is like lead.

The footsteps of dancing

I hear softly tread

On the hopes and the dreams

I brought with me tonight,

I hang my head

As I watch them take flight.


	10. The Prisoner

_Poem #10. Thanks to everyone for reviews! Keep reading!_

_Third person, so no POV, although it's about Haymitch from when he gave in to drink to when the Capitol was overthrown. Again, kinda short - I'll try to make them longer from now on._

E'en though the sails still billow wide,

No crew or captain's there.

But locked away, deep inside,

A prisoner cries in despair.

Hoping, just hoping, but with many doubts,

Some kindness will search for him,

Tied down in chains, longing to get out,

Getting paler, and weaker, and thin.

Once strong, once mighty, once ruler of kings,

Owning the ship where he's trapped,

Trapped in his life and worldly things,

While the sails mercilessly flapped.

Then the prisoner awoke, forgot the strife,

From that hour forgot the smart.

The day was borne from the night,

Peace bound his broken heart.

_I have an absolutely amazing poem - a few, actually - that I REALLY want to share, but... they don't go with the HG at all. Should I publish it or not? Help!_


	11. My Dream

_I Am Lost Without, poem #11. Gale's POV. Rhyming. See if you can figure out the rhyme scheme - if you think you have it, put it in your review. If you get it right you can put in a suggestion of what you want a poem to be - either someone's POV, or who or what it is about. Whatever. You decide._

_I'm putting line breaks because the stanzas and the rhyme scheme is sort of confusing without them, so... read on._

* * *

My dream is now coming

To brighten my day,

My dream is now coming,

My dream's taken off,

My dream is now coming, it's coming my way.

* * *

My dream's speeding up,

It's closer each year,

My dream's speeding up,

My dream's speeding faster,

My dream, full of laughter, is coming so near.

* * *

My dream's almost here,

Just a bit more 'til then,

My dream's almost here,

My dream's very close,

My dream comes in moments, my dream flies again.

* * *

My dream comes in days,

It comes in a dive,

My dream comes in days

And maybe, just maybe,

My dream, just perhaps,

Maybe, just maybe, my dream might arrive.

* * *

My dream, can't you see,

My dream, yes, it's you,

My dream, can't you see,

Why can't I be yours?

My dream, you won't see, and you never do,

* * *

But maybe, it might,

My dream might arrive,

But I watch you take flight,

And I know I've no chance,

My dream might arrive, but I know, yes, I know deep inside-

* * *

It never will.


	12. Nothing Will Cease

_Poem #12. Katniss's POV. Rhyming. Thanks to everyone who reviews. And to everyone who doesn't, please start. It will make me very happy._

There's a storm of sorrows,

With teardrops of rain

Where lightnings bring shadows

And thunders bring pain.

The wind's filled with wailing,

The heart's filled with grief,

A storm's on the loose,

Lifting off every leaf.

I live in this place,

This awful place where I dwell,

I wish I could leave,

I wish I could stop the swell

Of evil; of torture;

Of hate; and of pain,

Make it all leave,

But it all remains.

Nothing brings solace,

Nothng brings peace,

Nothing brings happiness,

Nothing will cease.


	13. I'm Dying

_I'm still wondering if I should publish those few... three, I believe... poems that I love but have absolutely nothing that I can find that relates to the Hunger Games. Should I put them in? Help!_

_Anyways, here's poem #13. I've been on a roll with publishing and writing the past few days, and it might not always be like that, so enjoy it while you can._

_This poem is free-verse. Gale'__s POV, takes place during the seventy-fourth Hunger Games, when the star-crossed lovers from District 12 are first introduced to Panem. Enjoy!_

I'm dying-

Without you

Nothing exists.

I need you

Now

With me

Please, I beg of you,

Before it is too late.

I need you

More than ever

But you are ignoring

My pleas.

I see you,

On the screen,

With him.

Not me.

I need you,

And deep down inside,

I know; you

Need me too.

But on the outside,

All you see

Is him.

Please,

Please see-

You don't need him

More than me,

Please,

Please know-

I need you

More than I show.

Please,

Please come-

Come back to me,

Away from him,

Back to where your

Life begins,

I need you.

With me.

Now.

I beg,

I plead,

I scream,

I yell,

I torment,

I destroy,

I tantrum,

I need you now-

Right now.

Because

Without you-

Comforting

Helping

Healing

Hurting

Breaking

Creating

Sealing

Loving-

For I am-

I'm begging,

I'm pleading,

I'm screaming,

I'm yelling,

I'm tormenting,

I'm destroying,

I'm tantruming,

I'm dying without you...


	14. Nine Lives

**Warning: Not a HG Poem. Has nothing to do with story, "I Am Lost Without". Proceed with caution - unless you love poetry. Then proceed with a light mood, happy thoughts, and a good sense of humor.**

* * *

_This is a poem I wrote, but one that has absolutely nothing to do with the Hunger Games. Skip it if you want; read it if you want. It's just a funny poem. I have others, more serious poems, still not related to the HG. Just review if you want them or not and if you liked this or not - if enough people say that they didn't like it, I'll take it out. Enjoy!_

A newborn cat is given, always,

Nine lives from its birth.

To do with them what they so choose

In their time here on earth.

A kitty once, born orange, striped,

Was foolish with his gifts.

He took each life for granted. So,

He used them up like this:

One night in the cat's first life,

He wanted to go play.

His mama called, "Come back, come back!

You've been out twice today!"

The kitty, disobeying her,

Thought, _I've still nine to go,_

_And if I'm killed, I've eight lives left._

_I'll be back soon, e'en though._

He scampered off to the park,

Laughing all the way

At how he'd escaped his mama's grip,

And then ran off to play.

Once at the park, lit by the moon,

He found his favorite tree.

He used his claws as he climbed up,

"The birds fly away!" said he.

The poor, small cat, drunk with joy,

Jumped after them in delight,

But slipped! He fell, and plummeted

Down, into the night.

He hit the ground, so hard and flat,

So high up was the limb,

It's a wonder he didn't lose _two_ lives,

Yet the fall still did kill him.

Then he was rising, looking down

At his body lying there.

But just as soon, he was descending,

'Til his ghost was in line with each hair.

_Still eight lives left_, he thought with glee

As he ran home to bed.

"You naughty kitty," his mama scolded,

"I've still eight lives," he said.

That same week, in his second life,

His friend said, "I know a game.

You run across the road and see

How many lives remain."

_Seven's still a reasonable number,_

The kitty thought, content,

So the two ran off to the concrete fields

Where the cars zipped by the cement.

His friend ran across and was just fine.

_I'll be fine too_, he thought.

But he was hit! Run over too,

_My mother will be distraught_,

_But I'll be fine_, the kitty thought,

As his ghost rose up, then down.

He scampered off, with his friend,

So they would not be found.

When he got home, his mama made

Him stay home all that day,

But that was a mistake, for,

The kitty snuck out to play.

He had a scheme, so wise, so grand,

The highest stunt to win,

To jump into the river!

Just to see if he could swim.

As he stood on the edge of the bridge,

Watching the humans pass,

The kitty thought_, If _they_ had more lives_,

_They'd be doing this in a flash._

The young cat jumped, but as everyone knows,

All cats hate the water.

He spluttered and struggled, but could not swim,

And when drowned, was not any smarter.

His body washed up on the shore,

His spirit floated back,

He ran off, to dry in the sun, saying,

"Never again will I do that!"

But when he got home that night,

His mama was very mad,

"You need to not waste your lives,

You've already less than I had

When I was a young kitty like you!"

His mama reprimanded him,

"You've only six lives left now,

So don't waste one again!"

"I won't," the kitty promised her,

But, he told a lie

For in a year, he died again,

And he was left with five.

In that next year, he was married

To a beautiful cat, all white

And they had children, five in all,

Who, at first, meowed all night.

The orange kitty, now a father,

Was not any wiser still,

For his lives went down to four

When he rolled down a hill.

His mother, still, could not believe!

How foolish was her boy

Beginning with nine, now down to four

Lives left to enjoy.

Sad, too, his children had

Inherited the gene

That caused him to act recklessly,

Nine to four, and in between.

The cat's example encouraged them,

The trick, the stunt, the thrill;

Some had eight lives left, some seven, six,

Or even lesser still.

The first cat could not understand

Why his mama was so distressed

About how many lives he had,

Until he had none left.

His very last life was closing,

For he was very ill;

His mama lay weeping by his bed

As his body became still.

But just before his final life,

He had another son.

None other had been orange, striped,

All white; except that one.

The cat called all his children 'round

And whispered in their ears,

"Don't cry, my little darlings,

I've still lives if no more years."

Then the cat turned to his mama,

"How many lives have I now?"

His mama cried, "No more, my son!

Before death you must bow."

The cat laid back his head,

He drew a final breath,

"I should have been more careful.

Now I ache; and welcome death."

He uttered no more words

As his spirit rose high

He looked down at his family,

He watched his children cry.

A few days later, in heaven,

The cat looked down to earth,

He saw his final son playing,

Foolish, also, from his birth.

He watched him sneak out, to the park,

He climbed a tree, then fell.

He died, but, "I still have eight lives left!"

He heart the kitten yell.

"No! Do not waste your lives!"

He called to his boys and girls,

But, his son could not hear him

For he was in another world.

"No!" the poor cat wailed and cried,

"I have to warn my son!"

But, his nine lives were over.

Alas, his time was done.

_The ending's kinda sad, I know, and I also know that "kinda" is not a word. If you didn't like it, complain in a review. If you loved it or liked it even a smidgen - my favorite word - , praise in a review. Either way, review so I know whether or not to take it out or keep it here. Thanks to all my very dedicated readers! Keep it up!_


	15. Are You Real?

_If you didn't like Poem #14, I am sorry, and if I get enough complaints I'll take it out for you guys. Keep reading! I'll try to write... better, I suppose._

_I Am Lost Without, poem #15. Another free-verse, for those who like it. Peeta's POV, although (at the moment, anyways) I can't figure out what it will be about yet. That's a clue to when I am writing the actual poem: obviously not as I am writing this. Anyways... read on._

_Wait! I've got it! This poem takes place when Peeta has been hijacked. He doesn't know whether or not Katniss is telling the truth or not, and is having mixed emotions... okay. That is all. Now you may read... on._

Your mouth opens

You whisper my name

But are you real?

Or not?

You reach to me

With tears in your eyes

But are you real?

Or not?

Are you an image

Of my mind?

Do you think of me

Like I of you?

I'm so confused

I reach for you

But clasp your throat

I don't understand

Why?

Why must I?

But I don't know

I think it's fake

I think you hate me

But I don't know

I don't know why

They made you

Hate me

And I hate you.

Why?

Why must I?

Are you real?

Or not?

You start to cry

They pull me off

You run away

And don't come back.

Later they bring

Someone in.

I know who she is,

But is she real?

Or not?

She says you weren't lying

She says you're still the same,

But is she telling the truth?

Or not?

Are you real?

Or not?

Later they show me,

Us,

In the cave,

You singing,

Us talking,

Me laughing,

Us together,

But is it real?

Or not?

I'm so confused.

Later I see you singing,

Singing a song I've heard before,

The Hanging Tree,

I think it is,

I heard your father's voice

Long ago

On a rainy day in summer

I remember it

I'm confused,

You're singing it,

Am I supposed to hate you?

Is that all I am good for?

I ask to see you

You come in,

You're cautious,

I'm cautious,

I still don't trust you

But I don't know why

Why?

Why must I?

We start to talk

Like old friends, but careful

Not to get too close

For I might

Still think

I hate you and you me,

But why?

Is it real?

What is happening?

Are you real?

Or not?

Later on

I'm feeling better,

Separating hate from love

Memories-

Real or not real?

I am told to decorate a cake

For a wedding

You will be there

I will see you

But are you real?

Will you be real?

Or not?

I'm so confused

I don't know which is real-

Right or wrong

Love or hate

Truth or lies

The you I love or the you I'm taught to hate.

I'm so confused.

Later

You talk with me

You stroke my hair

You comfort me

You act calmly

You say it's real

But I still don't know

You say you're real

But I still don't know

I'm so confused.

I think you're real - the you that I love,

But are you real?

Or not?


	16. Come With Me

_Hey, poem #16 here. I'm writing this on 2-21-11, and I haven't had any reviews in a while, so... you should review now._

_I think I'll do a rhyming poem for this one. And... how about Gale's point of view? People - including me - seem to like those. And I'm going to do line breaks again, just for this one. I don't know why. Just 'cause._

* * *

Let's run away,

Away from here,

Away from horror,

Away from tears.

* * *

We'll take our families,

We'll leave this place

We'll never again see

The Capitol's face.

* * *

For all it's worth

For all we've done

We'll run away

We'll go... we're gone,

* * *

We hate it here,

You know it's true,

Our families,

And me and you.

* * *

Don't argue now,

And please don't cry,

You knew that we'd have to

Say good-bye.

* * *

It's for the best,

Please, I ask,

What is it

To make you last

* * *

In this awful place,

Where torture starts?

This awful place

Where cruelty never parts?

* * *

Please, oh, please,

Why can't you see?

Please, leave him,

And come with me.


	17. All A Lie

__

_So here we are again. Poem #17. Rhyming. Peeta's POV, takes place right after the 74th Hunger Games when Peeta finds out that Katniss was faking it all in the arena. He is bitter; I tried to create a bitter mood. See if I did._

_I'm including a footnote at the end that will give the definition for all the words that everyone might not know. Those will be starred._

_Are you ready for this? I think you are. Read on._

* * *

All the wasted lives, death's *hues,

All the wasted 'I love you's',

Was it really all a *feign?

Just another wasted game?

Every wasted breath of life,

All the wasted stress and strife,

Why did you pretend to care?

Pretend that I was really there?

But now I know the unfortunate truth,

What I've been ignorant to since my youth,

But I'm not *daunted by your lies.

I'm not frightened by death's cries.

While you're *decorum was false,

My *mien, just like a waltz,

Was true, and it is disconcerting,

Cruel, torturous, also hurting

That you would lie; my *disapprobation

Grows with every accusation

Our relationship, a *dissolution,

Your *brazen acts, no *retribution,

You knew it was *propriety,

To compensate anxiety,

But all a lie; I see how I

Thought you were truthful to my eyes.

While I stayed in my *reverie

Of bliss, your act, your every

Movement, your *sagaciousness,

My mind, in its *prostration, yes,

I thought that your *voluptuousness...

But to cause our success,

To twist Haymitch to your will,

You'd kiss, you'd talk, you'd even kill.

I was blind; your stateliness

Was not only to *convalesce.

I was wrong; my vivid dreams

Of you going to frightening means

To get what you could, and you survived,

By a simple plan that you *contrived.

Your true colors are *impetuous,

You are hideous; nonetheless,

I cry because you hurt me so,

I sob, your torture kills, you know,

I want you back, but it's too late,

I'm dying in this dead, *gaunt state.

* * *

_My guess: some of those words - all of the starred ones - are very frightening to most of you. Now, the short... er, long footnote with definitions of them ALL, in the order they come in the poem. Hope this helps._

_hues - colors_

_feign - to fake, or a fake_

_daunted - intimidated_

_decorum - appropriate conduct or correct behavior for the present situation_

_mien - one's behavior in a certain situation_

_disapprobation - disapproval_

_dissolution - disintegration, decomposition, dispersion_

_brazen - shameless, disrespectful_

_retribution - correcting wrongs_

_propriety - correct conduct for a certain situation_

_reverie - daydreaming_

_sagaciousness - wiseness_

_postration - a stretching out due to being completely overcome or overwhelmed_

_voluptuousness - pleasurable to the senses_

_convalesce - to heal or recover from illness or shock_

_contrived - made up, planned_

_impetuous - violent, hasty, rash, impulsive_

_gaunt - very thin, with death on one's face, appearing to be hopeless_

* * *

_Did this help you at all? Did you like the gigantic words? Did you like the poem? Did you understand it? Do you want to answer all these questions and tell me how you felt? Do you not know how to tell me? Ooh-ooh! Pick me! I do! There's a **REVIEW** button right below this line! You should press it and answer all these questions! Right now! It sounds like such a great idea, right? And now... you must... **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_


	18. You Could Almost Be Sleeping

_If you thought the asterics in my last poem were confusing, don't look down to every single word at each one. Just ignore them and look up the words before or after 7reading._

_Well, anyways, thanks for all the reviews, guys. Whoever hasn't reviewed... you should. Anyways, here's poem #18. Nobody's POV, just a lullabye to a frightened child sometime during the time before the Hunger Games were established (the Dark Ages?) in one of the districts, during the wars and terror... as inspired by one of TheSoggyBug's poems in their story In Loving Memory. Well, what are you waiting for? Quit reading this; read on!_

_**Wait!** Before you continue on, I must explain further: This is free-verse and is meant to be read as a **whisper**. I'm tempted to put it all in italics, like this, but that might be too confusing, what, with this AN (Author's Note) in italics. So read in a whisper and with *enjambment._

_*Enjambment - to read a poem or poetry with the punctuation, not line by line. DO NOT READ THESE LINE BY LINE! READ LIKE REGULAR SENTENCES, AT LEAST ON THIS ONE!_

Don't cry,

My sleeping child,

Don't let the noises,

The screams

Of agony,

Frighten you.

Don't wake,

My darling child,

Don't let the scarlet

On the walls

And covering the city

Frighten you.

Don't start,

My sweet child,

Don't cry

and scream

In the terror,

Don't let the

Strangers wearing

Their strange masks

Of death

Frighten you.

Stay asleep,

My innocent child,

Don't see the

Horror,

The terror and

Confusion.

Close your eyes,

My frightened child,

Don't watch the

Death around you,

Don't look at the scarlet

On the walls

And covering the city.

Plug your ears,

My lovely child,

Don't hear the

Screams

Of agony,

Of torture,

Don't listen.

Hold your breath,

My wonderful child,

Don't breath the

Toxic fumes

The strangers brought

And wear their masks

To hurt

Only us.

Go to sleep,

My silent child,

Let your dreams

Take you away,

Don't sense

The horror

The terror

The confusion

The death

That surrounds you.

Don't follow me,

My beautiful child,

I have to leave

You now,

You know I never would

If the strangers

Didn't take you

From me.

Close your eyes,

Plug your ears,

Hold your breath,

Go to sleep,

And wait,

Wait,

Wait for the strangers

To leave

You alone.

But it is

Too late,

Late,

Late for you,

For while

You were sleeping,

They took you away.

I put you in the

Ground, deep,

Deep,

Deep in the ground,

So they can never find

You again.

I wept, but you

Are safe

Forever,

Held; not in my arms,

Not in the warmth

Of love,

But in the

Cold, hard depths

Of the earth,

With white roses on your

Tomb, never to

See the scarlet

On the walls

And covering the city.

But safe in the earth,

Never to

Hear the

Screams, the agony

And torture.

But safe in your grave,

Never to

Smell the

Toxic fumes that

Took you away,

Brought by

The strangers in their

Masks of Death.

Good-bye,

My sleeping child,

Forever sleep in peace,

Never to wake

To the torture

That still surrounds your grave,

But stay safe inside.

With your placid face

And pallid skin,

Your calm position

And resting posture,

You could

Almost

Be

Sleeping.


	19. They Tell Me

_Thanks to all who have stuck with it and continued reading! Now, finish the job and keep reviewing! You know you want to!_

_Poem #19. I think I'll do something a bit different... this is in Katniss's children's POV... either her daughter or son, either one, but after they are grown and old enough to know everything about the wars. Free-verse._

They tell me

Of the wars,

Of the pain,

Of the torture,

Of everything

Everyone endured

Throughout the

War.

They tell me

And stop me

To listen,

Listen to the

Birds, singing

In the trees.

She'll whistle a

Four-note song

With tears

Glistening in her

Gray eyes,

And the birds,

The Mockingjays,

Just like her, will

Whistle back.

They tell me

To pause

And smell,

Smell the sweet

Fragrances

Of the flowers,

Of the food,

Of the warmth,

Of the meadow,

The meadow

They tell me

Is the burial grounds

For all who died

In the

War.

They tell me

To stop

And see,

See the beauty

In the world,

The beauty

In the sky,

In the trees,

In the fields,

In the meadow,

The meadow

That is the

Burial grounds for the

Hundreds that died

In the

War.

They tell me

To stop

And touch

And marvel

In the soft,

Smooth

Comforts that I

Grew up with.

They tell me

To wait and

Taste,

Taste the rain,

Taste the sky,

Taste the sweetness

That they

Didn't have,

The sweetness

And the beauty

That they

Didn't get

During the

War.

They tell me

That I am lucky,

That I should be

Glad,

Glad that the

Wars

Are over,

And that I

Didn't have to

Be in the

Wars, and

They tell me

That they did

That for me.

They tell me

To stop,

To wait,

To pause,

To notice

The beauty

In the world that

They tell me

They

Never

Had.


	20. What You Would Want

**_IN ORDER TO UNDERSTAND THIS POEM YOU MUST READ THE FOLLOWING:_**

_Hey, so how did you like my last poem? I, personally, thought it was one of my better ones. Anyways..._

_Poem #20! Excitement! I have lots of hits and... wow, my most in a story so far, 18 reviews! I know, I'm pathetic... I won't have to be if you review more! So do it! Please!... No, NOW! :)_

_This will be a free-verse poem, Gale's POV, set as if Katniss had died sometime during the 74th Hunger Games and the wars never happened and weren't going to. He doesn't believe that she chose Peeta, not really, and is trying to get over it._

I shed tears

When I found out

That you were gone.

I cried and sobbed,

But then

I realized,

You wouldn't want that.

You would want me to

Smile

Because you lived.

I closed my eyes

When I found out, and

I prayed

For all I was worth,

That you'd somehow

Come back,

Come back to me.

But then I realized

You wouldn't want

That, you'd want me

To open my eyes

And see

All that you

Have done,

All the good you left,

All the strength

You gave me

With your short

Yet beautiful

Life.

My heart was empty,

When I found out,

I couldn't

See you, so

My heart cried.

But then I realized

You wouldn't want that,

That you would want

My heart to be full

Of all the good

Memories

And love that

We shared.

I turned my back

When I found out,

Left the world

And dwelt in

Yesterday.

But then I realized

That you would want me

To be happy

To see tomorrow,

A brand new day,

Because of

The memories

We shared.

I cried and cried

When I found out,

Because I knew

That you

Were gone,

Never to come back.

But then I realized

That you would want me

To remember you,

Cherish you,

Your memories,

And let you go,

Let your memories

Live on.

I closed my mind

When I found out, and

I cried for all I was worth,

I turned my back

On all I knew

And sat

In melancholy,

Empty

Without you here

With me.

But then I realized,

You wouldn't want that.

You would want me

To open my

Eyes

And see,

See the beauty that you

Left behind.

See the memories

That you

Created.

Remember the good times that

We had

Together.

I decided, right then, to

Instead:

Open my eyes,

Welcome the memories,

Welcome tomorrow,

Welcome the world,

Smile at the memories,

Smile at tomorrow

Smile at the world,

Love the memories,

Love the world,

Love tomorrow,

Love you

And all you left behind,

And move on.

Right then I decided

To love you

And our memories,

Move on,

And do

What you

Would want me to do.

Laugh,

Love,

And Live.


	21. What Side Am I On?

_Free-verse. Again. Wow, I should really put out a few more rhyming poems... unless you like FV (free-verse), then... I stick with FV. Review about this poem, and, while you're at it, say if you would prefer more R or FV poems. Anyone's POV, it really doesn't matter for this one - **light bulb!** - , if you have an idea of who you think this poem fits best, put it in your reviews - I'll make it the POV of whoever people say it should be the most... You may choose from:_

_Katniss, __Peeta, __Gale, __Finnick, __Haymitch, __President Snow, __President Coin, Johanna... or if I haven't mentioned who you think it fits best, name them._

I weep, for

I understand

That all I did

Was cruel,

Not amounting

To any _real_ good,

Not coming

To any high degree,

Not reaching

The boiling point,

Nothing really

Useful

In this life.

I know that

Everything I gave

To the wars,

Everyone I killed

In the wars,

Everyday I killed

During the wars,

Everytime I killed

Throughout the wars

Somebody died,

And that somebody

Had a life,

A family,

A dream,

Something to

Account for,

Something to

Amount to

Good.

I killed and

Tortured and

Now I weep

For all the evil

I created.

I wish to rid

This beautiful earth

That we destroyed

Of the evil

That always lingers.

I wish to forget

All the evil,

That I used to

Destroy the good,

But others tell me

That it was all for

The greater good,

But shouldn't

We try

To get some of the

Lesser good,

Some of the

Little good that's left

Before the "greater good"

Comes; Before it comes, when

Evil still has control,

Find the small good,

And make it great?

Is it truly better

To have one man

Die

Than a whole nation

To whither up

And be destroyed

And overrun?

Or is it better to

Save

That one man,

That one life,

That one dream,

That one good in the world,

And let the nation,

The evil,

The enemy,

The killer,

Take care of itself?

And which side

Do I belong on?

Truly?

* * *

**Now all you have to do is review! Yay! But before you do, something to think about: I need inspiration. So, if you have a funny, inspirational, or amazing quote or experience that you want to share (either from the Hunger Games characters or yourself - either, or if you don't want to share an experience of yours, find a quote - anything works, really... just give me something!), I would really like that. If you can find a quote, I need it. A quote from a famous person, from the author, something you said, or even something one of the HG characters said... any of those would really help. Thanks! Keep reading! Keep reviewing! Or, as in the case of some, START reviewing!**

**I just hit over 600 hits (happy dance)! But only 23 reviews. Hmm... That tells me that most of you don't bother to review... So do it! Now! :) It is my equivalent to thin mint girl scout cookies, so do it.**

**"Just do it!" - Spencer W. Kimball**


	22. His Black Tipped Wings

_Poem #22. 23 Reviews. 681 Hits. Sweet. The thing that inspired me to write this poem was TheSoggyBug's first chapter to _10 Days_. Lots of different phrases or sentences brought this to me... Katniss's POV._

Black tipped wings,

Ruffling softly,

Beady black eyes,

A black-and-white

King,

He opens his sleek beak,

And his voice

Begins to mimick

Mine,

My four-note melody

That I learned

Long ago,

In what seems to be

Another world.

The beautiful creature

Perches next to me,

Staring intently,

Curiously,

Waiting for me

To make another

Sound.

It is unafraid,

It sits quite still,

Then when I

Sing it again,

He copies it perfectly,

Blinking its

Eyes expectantly,

Wishing for more.

But this much,

Her song sung

Again to me,

My eyes fill

With tears,

And I utter

No more sounds.

He clicks his beak

And flies away,

Spreading his

Great wings,

The black tipped wings,

Spreads them out

And flies away.

I realize that they were right,

That I am

Just like him,

Always trying to

Fly away,

But there is nothing-

No, nothing

Left for me now.

I am stuck on this branch,

Awaiting for something

To pick me up,

Either unable

Or unwilling

I cannot do it

On my own,

Unlike the Mockingjay.

I know that is what

I am supposed

To become,

But I just can't.

I am not like him,

I can't just lift up,

Spread my wings

And take flight.

If I screamed until

My lungs burst,

If I cried until

The world

Drowned in my tears,

If I ran until

My feet gave out

From punishment

Of lapping up so many miles,

No matter what I do

To change it,

I can never be whole again.

I can never become just like him,

The Mockingjay,

Who can take off and

Forget the past

With a flash of his

Great, magnificent, black-tipped wings,

Spread open in flight.

I am not like him,

And I never will be.

**Hey, funfact: Did any of you ever notice the type-o on the back of Catching Fire? Well, go look and see for yourself. The Capitol, Panem, is spelled with an "O". But on the back cover of Catching Fire it is spelled with an "A", in big, bolded letters. Go check it out. I wonder why the editors never caught that... it's pretty obvious, if you ask me...**

**I'm still looking for quotes and inspiration!**


	23. Are You Surprised?

_I've never done a Johanna POV poem, so I'll do that now. She's talking to Katniss, telling her of the horrors that the Capitol put before them. Thanks to the quote that JaKiwi gave: "Are you suprised we went insane?" I'm basing this poem after that._

When the enemy had us

We had adjoining cells

Day and night,

His screams never

Ended.

I think his screams tortured me

Almost more

Than the punishment

Tortured him.

And when I screamed,

I know he heard,

And I know he thinks

That it is more torturous

To listen to the screams

Of agony

Than to experience it

Yourself,

Just as I do.

I am very used to his screams now,

As I know he is of mine.

Our adjoining cells,

Connecting terrors,

Our tortures that came with

The agony they put

The other through.

The screams were enough

To kill a person alone,

Or at the very least

Drive them to madness.

Are you surprised we went insane?


	24. Fail Better

_I got another great quote from my faithful reviewer, JaKiwi. If any of you have quotes for poems, I'll gladly use them. Anyways, here it is: "Try again. Fail again. Fail better." Poem's in Haymitch's POV, as a mentor, teaching tribute after tribute just to watch them die in the arena. Free-verse._

Every year,

I watch them leave,

Smiling bravely

For the cameras,

But they never come back,

And they never have.

I get to know them,

Give them tips,

Help them

In any way possible,

But in the end

It all

Amounts to naught,

For every time

I try again,

I always manage to

Fail.

None have ever

Come back alive,

None have ever

Survived the battle,

None have ever

Won the war.

But every year

I'll try again,

Even though I know

I will fail again,

And again,

And again,

Year after year,

After year,

After year,

Even though I know

I will fail again,

I somehow have to

Fail better.

Tributes: If you come

Out of a near-death battle,

Even though you fail,

Try again.

And even though you fail,

Fail again,

Next time,

Do me a favor:

Fail better.

And one more

Piece of advice,

Before I send you

Off to your illimitable death:

Don't die.


	25. It Never Returns

_Last quote (so far) from my reviewer JaKiwi: "The love that lasts the longest is the the love that's never returned." Gale's POV. I'm still accepting (I always will be) quotes or lines of inspiration from anyone!_

You are my life,

You are my love,

And I know

You'll last

The longest yet,

For when you left

For the Hunger Games

With him,

I knew, somehow,

That you'd never,

No never,

Not ever

Return to me.

But I will remember

You,

My life and the only thing

Worth living for.

I knew you would

Never return.

But I also knew

That my feelings for you

Would never cease,

Day and night,

You are the only thing

That fills my dreams,

And when the dawn

Finally brings

Light,

Your image forever

Rests behind

My waking eyelids.

There is no room

For anything else

In me but

You.

I'd die for you,

And I thought that you would too.

But it turns out that

You would

Definitely die for someone;

But it isn't me;

It's him.

So my love,

I know it will last

Forever,

Even though I know you'll leave

Forever,

And never return,

For the love that

Lasts the longest

Is the love

That never returns.


	26. A Thousand Lifetimes

_Thanks to all who have submitted quotes! Here's the one that is the basis to this poem: "You know, you could live a thousand lifetimes and not deserve him." It's in Katniss's POV, thinking this to herself. Free-verse._

He is so much

Better than you, so

No matter how hard and

No matter how long

You try to be

Better,

Worthy of him,

You will

Never reach it.

Live a thousand lives,

Die for him a thousand times,

Say you love him a thousand times,

Mean it too, a thouand times,

No matter what you do,

No matter what you accomplish,

No matter how you live,

You won't ever,

Not ever

Deserve him.

You could live a thousand lifetimes,

You could do a thousand great things,

He might say you deserve him,

He might say he's the one

Who doesn't deserve you,

But no matter how hard

Or long

You try,

No matter what you do,

He's only saying it

To comfort you,

And none of it really

Will ever be true.

He'll say it is so,

He'll say it is true,

He'll say you're the better one,

He'll say you are pure,

But, you know the truth,

You know,

You could live

A thousand lifetimes

And not

Deserve

Him.


	27. Not Yet

_Peeta's POV. Free-verse. Takes place after Mockingjay, once Peeta knows that Katniss loves him back._

Your eyes are

Gray-ish,

Silver,

Black,

Your skin is

Olive,

Perfect,

Soft,

Your hair is

Long,

Beautiful,

Brown,

Your voice is

Song-like,

Laughing,

Wonderful,

Your hands are

Graceful,

Slender,

Quick,

Your mind is

Marvellous,

Smart,

Quick,

Your love for me is

Beautiful,

Wonderful,

Magnificent,

But the words that make

The love I have

For you,

Are too overcoming,

Are too majestic,

Are too impossible,

That they

Have not been

Invented

Yet.


	28. Before They Came

_"Ten minutes ago,you could see the entire horizon. Now on the dusk-the first stars... So dark. So dark. So dark." That's the quote for this poem. Thanks for everyone who suggested quotes! This poem is basically in anyone's POV who died, slowly, during Mockingjay. It could be someone from District 8's hospital (before it was destroyed), someone in the Star Squad, someone from the Capitol, a random citizen of District 13, a Peacekeeper... anyone. Your pick._

Before they came,

Invaded life,

It was peaceful,

Quiet,

Serene,

Unmoving Before

The blinking eye.

Before they came,

Every night,

I watched the stars,

Rise slowly

Above the setting sun,

Bright twinklings

Hidden,

Unknown,

Mysteriously awaiting

Day before they

Faded,

Leaving us with

A gentle glow,

A gentle peace,

A gentle awe.

Before they came,

You could see

Far out

On the horizon,

Picking up

Every detail

With a perfect sense

For beauty:

The dew of morning

Settling softly on

A soft, white rose,

The beautiful wings of a

Butterfly,

Stretching in the evening light,

A small child,

Running,

Playing,

Laughing,

Teasing,

With no other cares

In the world,

At peace with it.

Before they came,

You could see the light,

You could see the day,

And when night came,

Darkness never reigned,

For a soft sprinkling

Of sunlight

Across the black canvas

Of night,

Lit the way,

The first stars at

Dusk,

But then they came,

And after they came,

Then, darkness reigned,

Night or day,

Was there any light? Nay,

No light for the white rose,

No light for the butterfly's wings,

No light for the laughing child,

And no light for me,

For when they came,

And when they attacked,

They took me away,

And now, today,

With dusk closing in,

The stars are blotted out, by the

Thick clouds of black smoke,

Swirling up

To the black sky,

And by Death,

By Death that they brought

With them,

When they came.

And now, it is

So dead,

So Death,

So dark.

So dark.

So dark.

_Sooooo... What did you think? Review and let me know! :)_


	29. You Only Heard Me Wrong

_Gale's POV. Free-verse. Hope you like it!_

Every time I said,

"Nice catch!"

When you caught a fish,

From the pond,

Every time I shouted,

"Good shot!"

When you caught a deer

With your bow and arrow,

Every time I yelled,

"Great snare!"

When you caught

A rabbit,

Or some small other small creature,

With a snare

That you made,

Every time I whispered,

"Let's run,"

When we wanted to leave,

Run to the woods,

Every time I pleaded,

"Let's leave,"

When you and I couldn't stand

It there

Any longer,

Every time I begged,

"Come with me,

Away from here,

Let's leave,

Let's run,

Away from here,"

When I needed to break away

From life,

The awfulness of it all,

Every time I

Spoke,

Shouted,

Yelled,

Whispered,

Pleaded,

Begged

Anything of you,

Said

Anything to you,

You simply heard me wrong,

Every single time;

For I wasn't saying all those other things,

I was saying,

"I love you,"

And your ears were blocked

By your own stubbornness,

And you wouldn't listen,

You wouldn't answer.

But I hope this time,

You will listen,

I hope this time,

You will answer,

So this time,

I'll just say it right out:

I love you.

Please listen,

Please answer,

And please, don't

Hear

Me

Wrong.


	30. Get Thee Back!

_Anyone's POV. You choose. Rhyming._

* * *

Get thee back!

Back, from my windowsill,

Back, from out my door,

Take thy wretchedness from off my hearth,

Thy curse from off my floor!

* * *

Stop thine torturing!

Torture from the depths

Of Death, darkness, decay,

Quit my anguish and my agony,

Stop my sorrowing this day!

* * *

Devil, out!

Out, cease thy cruelty,

Out, and take thy Death,

Somehow, out with my penalty,

Either out or cease my breath!

* * *

I cannot live!

Life, or I will die,

But with torture do I live,

So I die, in helpless agony,

With the death that thou doth give!

* * *

Follow, never!

Never follow me,

Stop thy flanking with thy kill,

Thy acrid breath upon my neck,

Will I live free? Nay, never will!

* * *

Stay thee back!

Back, from my dying breath,

Back, from my deadened soul,

Take thy victim and stay back from me,

Stay thee back and leave me whole!

* * *

Leave me be!

In living agony,

Take thy victim, bring me strife,

But you cannot force on me thine Death,

You cannot end my life!

* * *

'Tis thine curse!

A curse that I do live,

A curse, but nothing worse than Death,

This wretched life, you brought it here,

Each breath I breathe, my dying breath!

* * *

I would die!

Die, if it brings rest,

If dying brings my soul to peace,

But the living nightmare of my life

Makes Death more torture, never cease!

* * *

Thine stench!

Stench of thy lurking sword

Beats upon my laden back,

Because of thine influence and torturous Death

Which carefully leadeth down the track!

* * *

No life remains!

No, only Death,

Only Death, brought by thy will,

No peace will come, no rest, relief,

Only torturous breath, or kill!

* * *

I live!

But live in torture,

I die! no rest within my ceasing breath,

This world or the next, no relief, no peace,

Thou, Devil, only offers Death!

* * *

_Did you like it? Pretty powerful little devils, words. Review and tell me what you thought or how it impacted **you****!**_


	31. Must Someone Lose?

_This poem, free-verse, is based off of a quote I read in a poem somewhere. Disclaimer: It's not mine, I don't remember (or know, frankly) whose it is, but: "Can everyone win, or must someone lose?" Actually, the entire poem is made up of questions, just something new I'm trying. Anyone's POV, you pick._

Can we all win,

Everyone

Succeed?

Can everyone

Rejoice

In what happens

In life?

Will everyone

Find their true love?

Will everyone

Be successful

In everything they do?

Can _anyone_

Be successful

In _anything_ they do?

Can everyone win?

Or must someone lose?

Must someone

Die alone?

Must someone

Fail at their highest wish?

Must someone

Cry because of

Their life?

Must someone

Fail at

_Everything_ they do?

Must _anyone_ fail

At _anything_ they do?

Can't we all win?

Isn't that better?

_Can_ everyone win,

Or must someone lose?


	32. Alive

_This is in Peeta's POV. It's saying that if they both died but still have each other, in life after death. Rhyming._

We might have gone,

We might have died,

We might have stopped,

We might have cried.

Back in our lives,

We might have flied,

We might have lost,

They might have lied.

But even though

We're gone from life,

But even though

We've ended strife,

We're still together,

Whole, as one,

We still can't tether

Our love; no one

Can ever stifle

What I feel,

No one can hold back,

This is real.

You make it real,

You make my joy,

You are my girl,

I hope I'm your boy.

So even though

We might be gone,

And even though

We stopped *anon

When they came,

And when we died,

We might be dead,

We might have cried,

But still towards you

I'll ever yearn,

Because of you

I'll ever learn.

You make me want you,

So to you I'll go,

And we might be dead

In the cold, hard, ground; so,

And even dead,

To you I'll strive:

But I never have

Felt more alive.

* * *

_*anon - immediately_


	33. Twenty Two

_Peeta's POV, takes place after the first HG. See if you can guess why there is twenty-two of everything. Free-verse... mostly. It's longer than I meant it to be._

We had twenty-two

Gunmen,

Each of them masters,

Masters if they've

Picked a mark,

Twenty-two

Gunmen,

Each of them masters,

Each of them aiming

At your or my heart.

We had twenty-two

Storms,

Each of them furious,

Furious and violent,

Crashing about,

Twenty-two

Storms,

Each of them furious,

Each of them

Drowning us,

Tossing us out.

We had twenty-two

Knives,

Twenty-two

Swords,

Twenty-two

Spears,

All reaching for their reward,

Their reward of the head

Off your shoulders

Or mine,

Twenty-two

Weapons,

Their blades sharp and fine.

We had twenty-two

Enemies,

Twenty-two killers,

Twenty-two attackers,

Twenty-two stillers

Of hearts,

Each one aiming,

Their throw swift and sure,

Each of them aiming,

For your or my

Heart.

We had twenty-two gunmen,

Twenty-two storms,

Twenty-two knives,

Twenty-two swords,

Twenty-two spears,

Twenty-two weapons,

Twenty-two enemies,

Twenty-two killers,

Twenty-two attackers,

Twenty-two stillers

Of hearts,

And each of them aiming,

Each one for the kill,

Each of them aiming,

Each one never missed yet,

Each of them aiming,

Each one; but still,

Somehow

Through some divine intervention,

Something happened

And all of them missed.

Every master,

Gunmen,

Storm,

Weapon,

Enemy,

Killer,

Each of them missed

And hit one of the others

Each of them missed

And, somehow,

We were left,

Somehow,

We survived.


	34. A Way Out

_Peeta's POV again, explaining to Katniss that no matter how bad everything seems there is always something better at the end of the trail. Rhyming. Hey... I like that title. "The End of the Trail". Now, for everyone who just looked at the title and thought, But that's NOT the title!, you are absolutely right. It is not. I just like the title; I might use it for another poem; I might use it for a story; I might use it for an essay (boring); I might use it for anything, really. I just like that title._

_Kind of short, but here goes:_

Whether you are cast into the pit,

Or the hands of thieves you keep,

Whethere you are mocked or spit,

Or weather casts you into the deep,

When the billowing surge conspires against thee

And the heavens gather blackness,

Or fierce winds become your enemy

And all elements combine with darkness,

Remember, they are all for strength,

For your experience,

Hold up your head, for at great length

Better days will come hence.

Nothing happens just by chance, for

All must eventually cease,

Forget your current circumstance

And look forward to peace.

so if you get caught into the hands

Of a murderer, a thief, or a lout,

Remember, oh, remember,

There is always a way out.


	35. It's A Delicate Matter

_Gale's POV. Well, it could be anyone's, but I chose Gale: it takes place during Mockinjay sometime... he's just sort of soliloquizing. Rhyming. (If you don't know what soliloquizing is or what a soliloquy is, just review me or PM me and I'll explain.)_

It's a delicate matter,

Life and death,

A delicate subject,

Silent and breath.

You never can know

Where either one lies,

If one is in hiding,

If one's in disguise.

One lurks by the corner,

One waits by the bend,

The other is present,

To start life or end.

You never can know

When either will strike,

They come as a fortress,

They come hard and like

A knife, A bullet,

A speeding train,

While one still survives,

The other cannot remain.

So a delicate matter

That hangs deep and long

In the balance of

Our haunting song.

Today we're alive,

But tomorrow we're not;

You never can know

When one's fast and hot,

Fast to the kill,

Quick to the end,

Hot 'round the corner,

Burning 'round the bend.

A delicate matter,

Life and death,

A delicate matter,

Silent and breath.

You never can know

Which one will claim you,

You never can know,

You never can ponder,

You never can grasp your mind about

The delicateness of the monsters, waiting,

Simply waiting...


End file.
